


End

by Drug_Tito



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Miscarriage, Suicide, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drug_Tito/pseuds/Drug_Tito
Summary: Mary and Eustace had an affair which left Mary pregnant. Now they met their sorry ends.





	End

Eustace Chapuys was standing next to the traitors block on Tower Hill. Large crowd had gathered to see the beheading of the man who “raped” and sired a child on the King’s eldest daughter. 

Lies, he said to himself, they are all lies. 

“People of England,” he shouted. “Please listen to my words. I’m not guilty of my crime. My only crime was to love a woman I could never had. I did not rape her. It was consensual. It was an act of two! And her child is also mine! But if the King wants revenge for our love, then he will have it. I’ll not resist and I’ll die for the person I love the most in the world -Mary Tudor. There is no need to pray for my soul, for I have done no crime.

After that he let his head be chopped off peacefully. 

Mary Tudor was locked in the Tower and was looking out of the window at her beloved one. She saw his head in the executioners hand, then cried and shouted in despair.

Eustace Chapuys was no more. Ge died for a crime he never (deader) commit, but also for her and their unborn child. 

He never raped her, these accusations were all lies, lies they invented to execute him for his “crime” of searing a child on her. 

Mary was very big and near the end of her pregnancy. Though she was imprisoned in the Tower she had a servant – Susan and a midwife with her. Her father wouldn’t execute her, she was far too much along and the public’s opinion would be against him. However, she was (almost) sure he will chop her head off also, as soon as she gives birth. The poor child will be left an orphan, she thought to herself. My and Eustace’s child.

At the sound of a scream Susan ran into Mary’s cell. She found the Princess on the floor muttering: “He is no more. Eustace is dead. The love of my life is gone. The father of my child is no longer living.”

Her waters broke then, probably because of the immense stress of seeing her lover’s execution.

Later that day Mary gave birth to a stillborn daughter. The Princess cried in despair and the next morning Susan found her mistress dead, hanging from a rope.

**Author's Note:**

> Found some old one-shots on Chary and thought that they could be interesting to read. Since they are quite old, written when I wasn't a skilled writer (am I now?), the quality is quite low. Please review I you find the time!


End file.
